One Night
by Elione1
Summary: This is a very random story. Kari meets Yamato one dark night. Aw, baka summaries. Just read it, it's better than it sounds. Lime, angst, language. Please R+R.
1. One

A/N: This is sorta a sequel to my Neo Digimon Trilogy part 2 and 3. BTW: Kari is 30, Yama is 33. And as usual, I changed Kari a bit to fit my own need... heehee. This fic takes place in Okinawa, a place in Japan that's kinda like Florida; and Kari is a doctor. If you don't like Yakari, lime, and angst, leave or be tortured.   
  
Disclaimer: (hyperventilating) I do not own Digimon, I do not own Digimon.  
  


One Night  
  


by: Elione   
  
*Kari*  
  
It was late at night. I just performed about 10 operations today. Suddenly, a sign it up on my face, Akiyama's House of Sushi. I was a lousy cook so why not eat here.   
  
I went in the door, sat down and ordered some California Rolls. I lit a cigarette as I waited for my entree. Just then, I recognized a familiar blond walking in my direction.   
  
"Yamato!" I heard my own voice say. The blond looked up.   
  
"Hey Kari." He walked toward me and sat across from me. "How are things going?"  
  
"Shit, just usual shit." I answered. The waiter returned. "What would you like, sir?"  
  
"Miso soup, please." Yamato answered. The waiter left to get his food.   
  
"So, what brings you to Okinawa?" I asked.  
  
"My boss thought that I use a vacation." He ran his hand through his golden hair. I snuffed out my cigarette and laughed.  
  
"You?"   
  
"Don't ask me." He shook his head.  
  
"Well, I had better be going." I stood up. "So, see ya around?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess."   
  
I walked out, my mind about to explode into a million pieces, and my heart pounding so loud I was afraid people in America coud hear it.   
  
*Yamato*   
  
I walked back to the apartment a friend of mine lent me for a week. It wasn't entirely a lie that I was on vacation. I had some minor crap I had to do. As I walked into me room, I remembered Kari. Thinking about her made me tingle.   
  
I lay on my bed trying to get to sleep. I got up just to get a drink of water. How was I going to tell her?  
  
I lay back on my bed, Kari filling my thoughts.   
  
*Kari*  
  
The phone rang. I picked up the receiver and answered. "Hello, Kamiya residence."  
  
"Oh, hi Mimi...  
..Oh yes, I'm fine, just feel a litte sick.   
Hey! Guess who I met today.  
...Nice try but I believe Takeru is *your* husband.   
...It's Yamato.  
.......  
What!? That crap-assed bitch!..  
Oh shit! ...  
What the hell, I flirted with him last night...  
Oh, shut the hell up!.. How the hell am I supposed to explain this!?  
Mimi! Help me, for Christ's sake!..  
Do something, dammit!...  
..oh shit, bye, talk to ya later."  
  
"That crap-assed son of a bitch!"   
  
I threw my beer at the wall and shattered my mirror on the wall with my fist.   
  
How could he do this to me?! That bastard! Mimi had called to see how I was doing. She told me that Yamato was engaged to Sora. That tripled breasted whore!  
  
I yelled more choice words and made my room look like some Bakemon ransacked it.   
  
As I threw my chair, my hair got in the way. I clawed at it and swore.  
  
Then, I grabbed a butcher knife and grabbed a fistful of my long brown and hacked at it. I   
hacked the rest of my hair. I took a quick look at myself in the bathroom mirror. I now had uneven short hair, and it got out of my way. I pushed open my door and stumbled outside.  
  
*Yamato*  
  
I couldn't sleep. I decided to take a walk outside. Walking a few paces, I noticed a figure leaning on a streetlamp. Walking closer, I recognized the person.  
  
"Kari! What are you doing out here?"   
  
"Yama--Yamato..." She whispered.   
  
"Kari!" I brushed some strands of her hair from her face. "Your hair."  
  
"I know..." She answered quietly. Her long hair was unevenly cut by what looked like a axe.  
  
"Let me bring you to my place, I can fix your hair." I held out my hand, she reluctantly took it. She rested her head on my shoulder. I let my fingers close around hers. I put my free hand around her shoulder.  
  
When I reached my apartment, Kari immediately sat down on my bed. Her eyes stared out the window.  
  
"Can I get you anything?"  
  
She shook her head.   
  
"Kari, what's wrong?" I sat down next to her. I hope she didn't get the wrong idea. She didn't answer me.  
  
"Why did you cut your hair?" I tried again.  
  
"Because I love you." Her voice came out shaky.  
  
"I don't want to but I do." She finished.  
  
"You didn't answer my question."   
  
"I don't like it when you interoggate me." She glanced at me.   
  
"I wasn't." I said gently.  
  
"Is that the answer?" I asked.  
  
"No. I felt like it." Her voice was almost a whisper.  
  
Warm lips pressed against mine. I realized that Kari had kissed me. I gently, put my arms around her, she looked so frail against me. I kissed her back. Then, she grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the bathroom.   
  
*Kari*  
  
I tore myself from Yamato's kiss and pulled him into the bathroom. I grabbed a pair of scissors.  
  
"Fix my hair." I ordered.  
  
"I'm--I'm not much of a hairstylist, but--"   
  
"Just do it!" I ordered. Yamato took some of my hair and began trimming it.   
  
"How did you cut it?" He asked.  
  
"Knife." I answered.  
  
"Done." He announced. I examined myself in the mirror.   
  
"Not bad."  
  
"Thanks." He smirked.  
  
"Yamato, do you love me?" I asked in a strange voice.   
  
"Um, well, you see, the truth is--"  
  
"Don't even bother telling me. I know you're engaged to that evil whore Sora." I spat.  
  
"That's what I was uh, gonna--"   
  
"Fuck up!" I screamed into his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't really think about you at that moment, it just sorta happened." He tried to explain. I wouldn't listen. Suddenly, my eyes went blurry, I ran out the door of the apartment and ran up the flight of stairs to the roof.   
  
The roof was quiet and peaceful. My world stopped spinning. I walked over to the edge. I coud see the rest of the city from here. As I surveyed the ground area, I closed my eyes, there was no way to escape this except for death. Peaceful death. I embrace you.  
  
As I was about to go over, a pair of hands grabbed me and pulled me back up.   
  
"You can't do this."  
  
*Yamato*  
  
"You can't do this... Kari."  
  
She wrestled out of my arms. "Get the hell away from me."   
  
"I can't let you." I said quietly.  
  
"Who gave you authority to tell me what to do?" she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Hikari."  
  
"Shut up! You have no right to say that to me!! Get out of here and get on with your damn life." She whirled around.   
  
"Hi-hikari, I cancelled it." I whispered.  
  
"You what!?" Kari faced me.   
  
"I cancelled the engagement, I couldn't be fair to Sora. When in fact I love you."   
  
"I don't care. I don't give a damn about your fucked up life." she walked toward the edge.  
  
"And no one will stop me from what I'm going to do. No one." she intonated. Then, she broke into tears and fell into my arms.   
  
"This is so shitfaced." she muttered.  
  
"C'mon, it's cold, et's get back in and be comfortable." I took her hand and walked to the elevator.  
  
*Kari*  
  
We walked back to his apartment, Yamato's arm limpy dangling over my shouder. Occasionally, he would galnce at me.  
  
I sat down on his bed, Yamato following me. He sat down very close to me. We were so close, we could have kissed.Yamato's crystalline blue eyes met mine. I forced a smile as I bent closer. "You are soo evil." My lips pressed upon his warm lips as I began unbuttoning my shirt.  
  
*Yamato*  
  
The morning after our little "lovemaking" resulted in a headache. I searched the floor for my discarded shirt somewhere. Kari opened her reddish eyes. She gave a small smile.  
  
"Morning beautiful."   
  
"Morning to you too." She pulled on her panties and also began to feel the floor for her clothing.  
  
"Oh shit." I swore.  
  
"What is it?" Kari asked as she button her shirt up.  
  
"I just realized that my friend comes back this afternoon."  
  
"Are you going today?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, sorry I couldn't spend much time with you, baby, but my time was a bit limited." I started mking the bed.  
  
"It's ok. I'll see you to the airport."  
  
"Thanks." I flashed her my famous half smirk half smile.  
  
She shook her head. "Boys." she muttered.  
  
*Kari*  
  
"So I'll see you soon?" I asked, wrappig my arms around Yamato.  
  
"Yea. Well, I better go. Miss ya, angel." He pulled me into a long, deep kiss. He broke off and walked away. I waved.  
  
As he boarded the plane, I began to feel a strong sense of nausea.  
  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: So, whaddya think? Good, bad? I really like this fic. I think I'll write a sequel. Think I should? Oh, yeah, and people, READ AND REVIEW!!! Arigatou.   
  
~Elione, the Raven Liselle (Yes, I do give myself names.)  



	2. Two

A/N: First off, I'm sorry I forgot about this ficcy. Everybody reading this, thank 'Alex D' for reminding me to finish this. Actually, I don't really know his/her name, it said so on my inbox, so ... anyhow, thank the person, or suffer my wrath. (Personally, I actually *like* this fic.)  
  
Secondly, the person who wrote in the review that Okinawa is in Korea, no. It's in Japan. I'm *from* Korea and I know my geography. Okinawa doesn't even sound Korean, and I speak very fluent Korean. OK, now all you idiots know my nationality, but hey. *El, you bitch!*  
  
Thirdly, this fic is dedicated to my dear friend Arch Nemesis. I know you don't write DGM fics anymore, but hey, life is shit. In my bullshited opinion, I think that you're the genius who gave me the guts to write the unusual ficcies. And I think your fics are the first angst ones I've ever read. Thank you so much for the birthday poem, I love it. And.. I've told you all the depressing details. And you've already walked off in a coma.   
  
ONE NIGHT  
  
By: Elione   
  
*Kari*  
  
"Yagami-san, what's the matter with you? You're sloshing water all over my scrubs. Are you awake?" A doctor named Ikari Shizumi demanded irritably.   
  
"Barely." I replied.   
  
"Well, snap out of it. This person is the guy who founded--"   
  
"I don't give a damn if he founded anything. Now shut up and get my gloves." I snapped back. Why are so many Japanese women so status obsessed these days?   
  
I was heading this next operation yet I felt I could not go on. My nausea was coming back again. My knees buckled.   
  
"Uh, Ikari-san.. I don't..think I can--."  
  
I ran to the sink and retched my breakfast there. Ikari had come back.  
  
"Honestly, Yagami, did you have too much to drink last night? You look pale."   
  
I leaned my head against the wall.   
  
"I'm going home early, I can't take this anymore. Tell Amuro-san."   
  
"Alright." Ikari ran the water down the sink and filled a cup for me to drink. "Here."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"Say, do you have a boyfriend?"   
  
"Why?" I narrowed my eyes, then moaned from my stomach cramp.   
  
"Have you two slept together lately?" Ikari ignored my question.  
  
"Nani?!" I demanded blushing.   
  
"Maybe that's why." Ikari gave me a sly smirk before heading back through the door.   
  
"Hidoi!"   
  
"Well, go home and rest, Amuro won't bite you."   
  
I growled and followed suit. I grabbed my purse on the way out the door.  
  
"I'm going home early, tell the boss I'll make up for it tomorrow." I told the receptionist. "Yagami Hikari."   
  
I felt that nausea envelope me again. I walked a few blocks home before Ikari's words sank into me. It had been about a week before when I was with Yamato. Possibly...  
  
No, I shook my head. Matt was just my boyfriend. What would he say if I told him that I had the high possibility of pregnancy?   
  
I'd only gone out with Matt for a week and the two of us had semi crushes on each other throughout our college/graduate school years. And now, I loved him... But what would he think when I'd dragged him into the situation of an unwanted child? He could marry me or take care of the child with me. Or he could abandon me leave in a helpless situation.   
  
I stopped in front of a pharmacy, glancing at the glass door. I shuddered. I knew as a doctor that the pregnancy kits there were extremely accurate. And now that I think about it, my nausea could possibly be pregnancy.   
  
I shook my head and walked on. I'll go to the doctor's tomorrow. Then, I would not have to contemplate the horror that had descended upon me today and right now.   
  
But let's face it. Maybe the rice I made was too cold, or I had some disease.   
  
But I had that horribly, empty feeling that that wasn't so.   
  
*Yamato*  
  
I walked down the streets of Odaiba in search of Sora's house.   
  
I had lied when I said I had canceled my engagement to Sora. In fact, I think the decision was made too quickly. Sora and I had been going out during out senior year in high school, then we'd gone our separate ways in college, then met again a few years ago.   
  
We'd slept together several times. She's told me she loved me. But as time passed, I didn't--couldn't-- return her love. In fact, we were just fresh out of college when we started to go out again. And I had already been under the influence of Miss Yagami Hikari then, though we've only exchanged brief nods in the hallway and eaten lunch a few times. But other than that, nothing more.   
  
Yagami Hikari... I don't want to seem like a player or a male slut, but I was sort of getting sick of seeing that almost artificially happy smile on Sora. I preferred the serious/almost sad look of Hikari.   
  
Yagami Hikari... How many times have I said that in my sleep? Or maybe Ishida Hikari...   
  
What an idiocy, a smart girl like Hikari would never agree to marry me. I'm an idiot. I'm stupid, I don't even know who the hell I am.   
  
And before I know it, I;m standing in front of her apartment complex door. I pulled open the door and stepped into the carpet lobby. Sora was waiting for me.   
  
"Matt!" She was genuinely happy. She threw her arms around me. I kissed her softly. Ishida, you dumbass.  
  
Her face grew a bit more melancholy.   
  
"Uh, Matt. You wanted to tell me something, right? I have something to tell you to." She said.   
  
"Do tell."   
  
"Are you sure?" She asked a bit worried.   
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Um, let's go to my place first."   
  
She motioned for me to follow. Sora's eyes were downcast, but she still held my hand as we went up the elevator. When we got to her floor, I had to practically drag her out.   
  
Sora's place was neat as usual. She guided me to the couch. I sat down, she sat opposite from me.   
  
"Um, alright." She looked really pathetic.  
  
"What's wrong, Sora?"   
  
She sighed. "I saw Taichi last week."   
  
"So?"   
  
"I couldn't help it but..." She burst into tears.   
  
"You want us to break up?" I supplied. She nodded mutely, her eyes filled with tears.   
  
"I'm sorry, Matt."  
  
I stared blankly at Sora, then burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Sora stared at me helplessly.   
  
"Matt?"   
  
"Took the words straight out of my won mouth." I said once I was able to speak.   
  
"What!?" She demanded.   
  
"I was going to break up our engagement anyway. It would be a failure marriage." I laughed almost cruelly.   
  
"Let me guess, you met the most sexually alluring woman in Okinawa. Or maybe a guy." Sora smirked in spite of herself.   
  
"Nope." I grinned.   
  
"Tell me!"   
  
"The most beautiful."   
  
"You're being cryptic again." She accused me.   
  
  
*HIkari*  
  
My hands felt cold and clammy as I walked into the other clinic in Okinawa.   
  
"Yagami Hikari-San? The doctor will see you now." The receptionist reported. I walked with my eyes to the carpet as I walked into the doctor's office.   
  
"Konnichiwa, Yagami-san." The doctor greeted.   
  
"Konnichiwa." I replied politely.   
  
"Uh, Yagami-san. I'm afraid that your worst fears have been confirmed."   
  
"I thought so." I said glumly.   
  
"We lost your blood samples so we will have to draw your blood again." He replied calmly.   
  
"What?!" Then I caught myself.   
  
"Oh."   
  
"What did you think, Yagami-san?" The doctor looked baffled.   
  
"N-nothing." I stammered regaining my composure. "S-sorry."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
I didn't hear what the doctor said next. I was too relieved. I didn't even care when he stuck a needle in my wrist again. But inside, I just wanted to get it over with.   
  
A few days later....  
  
It was no surprise to me when I got the phone call guaranteeing my pregnancy. I called Yamato right away.   
  
"Uh, Yamato.. I have.. Something to tell you.."   
  
"Sure." Little did he know.   
  
I played the recorded message on the phone. "Miss Yagami, over the past few days, we've gathered from our information that you are actually pregnant. Your insurance company..." I hung up the phone. Tears had rapidly been running down my face. I really didn't want Yamato to get involved in my chaotic life, let alone a kid.   
  
I crumpled to the floor and wept openly.   
  
  
*Yamato*  
  
I couldn't believe it when Hikari had transferred the information over to me. I stood there at the phone numb in shock telling myself that Hikari was a goddamn liar.   
  
I felt like a teenager again. Like my sixteen year old girlfriends told me she was pregnant. And we had to tell our parents. But we had no parents and we were not teenagers.   
  
I took a long, long walk outside in the rain. I thought of Hikari. She *was* thirty. But she can't handle this alone. She appeared so helpless. It was like when Taichi asked me to watch her as he fought the Digimon.   
  
I decided that I had to go to Hikari.   
  
A few days later...   
  
I stood outside Hikari's apartment door. I glanced at the golden nameplate that read 'Yagami,' and thought of the time when it would read 'Ishida.' It was all fantasy now.   
  
Reluctantly, I knocked on the door. Hikari didn't answer it right away. I waited for what seemed like an eternity. Then, the door opened I saw the flash of red.   
  
"Hikari.."  
  
*Hikari*  
  
I often hoped Yamato would visit. I half expected it. Sometimes, I wished he'd never see me again.   
  
I stared out the window. I was crying for the hundredth time today. There was a knock on the door. I looked up and wiped my tears. Could it be him?   
  
I walked down the hallway, twisted the doorknob, open the door and...  
  
"Hikari.." It's him. I feel so weak, I want to collapse. I stared into his crystalline eyes. He's like a god.   
  
"Yamato ... what are you doing here?" I murmured.   
  
"To see you, of course." He walked closer to me before kissing me full on the lips. My tears mingled with his kiss. I pulled Yamato into the house and closed the door. I didn't want to stop this euphoria.   
  
I enclosed my arms around him and smothered his neck with gentle kisses. Yamato stroked my hair while he murmured into my ear. "Hikari. My angel of light."  
  
*Yamato*  
  
I stared into the liquid crimson eyes of Hikari. It was getting addictive. Hikari looked up. Our eyes met.  
  
How long has it been since I'd been this happy...?  
  
  
----------  
  
Epilogue  
  
Yamato and Hikari ere married a several months later after their children Yuhi and Megumi were born. The twins were boy and girl and each looked distinctly like their parents...   
  
Yamato moved in with Hikari and in time, they bought their own house.   
  
OWARI!! THE END!!  
  
A/N: I finished a series. I actually did it! Yay! I actually like this fic a lot. I got a bit motivated when I reread the first part.   
  
Remember to read and review! Bye now!  
  
Elione  
  
  



End file.
